The Omega
by SamA3642
Summary: One night while transforming Scott stumbled upon a teenage girl Jordan. Who is also a wolf but she's an omega he helps her and takes her into his pack. What secrets are exposed?


One night during the full moon Scott McCall is running through the woods as he is unable to control his transformation, ever since he was bitten he can't control his transformation and he fears he'll hurt someone he cares about. As he is running he bumps into somebody else causing the both of them to fall. The person who fell got up with no problem then glared at him with her eyes glowing a bright yellow just as Scott gets up and stares down the other person growling.

"Who are you?" The girl asked growling.

"Better question is who are you?" Scott asked.

"I asked you first". The girl said.

"Alright how about we both calm down before we end up ripping each other apart". Scott said.

The girl then calmed down but still kept her guard up just as Scott did the same.

"What's your name". Scott asked.

"Jordan". Jordan answered.

"I'm Scott. What are you doing out here?" Scott replied.

"I can ask you the same thing but i already know". Jordan said.

"How long have you been a wolf?" Scott asked.

"Two years. I was bit when i was 14 been on my own since". Jordan said.

"Where are your parents? What about your pack?" Scott asked.

"For my parents i don't know them never met them a day in my life. As for my pack i don't have one i was just bit one night i didn't know what to do after that so it came easy to me after a while". Jordan said.

"Where are you from?" Scott asked.

"Beacon Hills originally but i traveled for a little while then came back hoping i can find the Alpha who bit me". Jordan said.

"You don't know who bit you?" Scott asked.

"If i knew don't you think i would have done something by now". Jordan snapped.

"Sorry it's just i'm in the same situation your in". Scott said.

"You don't know who bit you either". Jordan said.

"I've been trying to track him with some help but haven't found him yet". Scott said.

Before Jordan spoke they heard noises from the woods getting them both into wolf mode again, their eyes glowing, claws out for a fight, they kept looking around till they heard someone fall and screaming in pain so they run towards it when they got close enough Scott's eyes were widen at who it was.

"Sky?" Scott called.

"Scott!" Sky called back.

Scott ran towards the girl with his emotions all over the place wondering about the young girl and found the 11 year old holding her ankle in pain.

"Sky what are you doing out here? Do you know how mad mom would be at you for doing this". Scott said.

"I'm sorry, Scott what's wrong with your hands?" Sky replied.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

He then looked down realizing that his claws are out and chances are his eyes are glowing so he tried to put his eyes back to normal and put put his claws away.

"Why were you out here? I thought you were gonna stay with Stiles". Scott said.

"We were watching tv and he fell asleep so i wanted to see what the big fuss was about all these animal attacks". Sky said.

"Sky do you know how dangerous that was for you to come out here like that? Especially by yourself". Scott said angrily.

"Hate to break this up but do you two know each other". Jordan said.

"She's my sister Sky. Sky this is Jordan she's my friend". Scott said.

"Hi". Sky said.

"Hi". Jordan said.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk?" Scott asked gently.

"No my ankle really hurts". Sky said.

"Come on we have to go to the hospital to get it checked out". Scott said.

"No! If mom found out i was out i'll get grounded". Sky said.

"Oh well". Scott said.

He then picked his sister up bridal style and started heading towards the hospital.

"Alright Sky tell the truth why were you really in the woods?" Scott asked.

"I was following you". Sky admitted.

"Why". Scott replied.

"You disappear every month on the full moon i wanted to see where you were going". Sky said.

Scott sighed he couldn't tell his own sister that he was a werewolf because that would seriously freak her out not to mention the amount of danger she be put in and he wasn't gonna let anyone hurt his sister, supernatural or not.

"You are to never follow me again Sky do you understand me, you could have gotten seriously hurt tonight". Scott said.

"I understand and i'm sorry but you can't tell mom". Sky said.

Then what do you propose we tell her?" Scott asked.

Hospital

Scott walked in the hospital with his sister in his arms with Jordan in tow and his mother Melissa saw her children and ran over panicked.

"Scott, Sky what happened". Melissa asked panicked.

"I came home to find Sky holding her ankle in pain". Scott lied.

"Sky, sweetheart what happened". Melissa asked her daughter.

"I was in the backyard playing and i tripped and hurt my ankle". Sky said.

"Bring her back Scott. Oh who's your friend". Melissa replied.

"Oh this is Jordan i ran into her on my way home". Scott said.

"Hi Jordan". Melissa said.

"Hi". Jordan said.

When Sky was taken back to get her ankle looked at Scott called his best friend Stiles.

-Scott! Oh my god please don't kill me but i lost Sky. Stiles answered panicked.

-I found her Stiles i thought you were gonna watch her tonight. Scott said.

-I was we were watching tv then i passed out. Stiles said.

-She almost figured it out Stiles, i don't want my sister to know what i am. Scott said.

-Where are you? Stiles asked.

-At the hospital. Scott replied.

-I'm on my way. Stiles said.

Before Scott hung up he thought he heard Stiles fall and say 'dammit'. He shook his head and went out side as he waited on his sister.

"How old is your sister?" Jordan asked.

"11". Scott answered.

"I'm guessing she or your mom don't know". Jordan said.

"They don't need to know". Scott said.

"Does she cause a lot of trouble?" Jordan asked.

"Sometimes but hey what kid doesn't cause trouble". Scott chuckled.

"It makes me wish i had a family". Jordan whispered.

"If you don't mind but what happened to your family". Scott asked.

"I really didn't know them i was a baby when they died, both my parents were only children so i was placed in the system bounced around my whole life then when i was 14 i ran away from one of my many foster home went into the woods one night i thought somebody was following me but turns out it was the Alpha who bit me". Jordan explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that". Scott said.

Before Jordan could speak again Melissa came out to talk with her son.

"Oh Scott i forgot to tell you". Melissa said.

"Tell me what?" Scott asked.

"Sky's gonna be going to your school now, her teacher and guidance counselor have tested her and she scored really high so they believe she's ready for high school". Melissa said.

"What?" Scott asked shocked.

"It's true honey let me go check on her". Melissa said.

"Wow you have a smart sister Scott". Jordan said.

"I do". Scott said.

Stiles then pulled up to see his best friend with Jordan and he runs over.

"Hey what i miss?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles this is Jordan she's a wolf too". Scott said.

"Hi". Jordan said.

"How's it going, so where's Sky". Stiles said.

"She's getting her ankle checked out and i thought you were gonna watch her". Scott said.

"I was watching her then i fell asleep". Stiles said.

"Well she almost found out". Scott replied angrily.

"But she didn't did she". Stiles said.

"That's not the point the point is i don't want her to know". Scott said.

"I'm sorry Scott". Stiles said.

"That's not all". Scott said.

"What else did i miss?" Stiles said.

A week later

Sky's ankle is better but still has some pain so she's still taking it easy, today is a huge day for her today she's starting school with her brother and friend she knew she was smart but not very smart she felt proud of herself. She looks down at her outfit and thinks for a minute, she is wearing a purple t shirt, black jeans, and her converse with her hair in a ponytail and and head band. Just then Scott knocked on her door.

"Sky come on were gonna be late". Scott said peaking his head in.

"Coming". Sky muttered.

Scott noticed something wrong with his sister.

"Hey what's wrong". Scott said.

"What if i get picked on? I don't think i'm ready for high school". Sky said.

"Hey, me and Stiles won't let nobody pick on you i promise and as smart as you are i think your ready to. Your just nervous and scared it's ok to be nervous going to a new school i was but look me, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, we'll be watching out for you". Scott said.

"You promise?" Sky asked.

"I promise squirt". Scott said.

"Let's go". Sky said.

The two siblings got their backpacks then just as they were outside Stiles pulled up.

"Hey you guys ready". Stiles said.

"Yeah". Scott said.

"Let's do this". Sky said.

"Wait". Melissa said.

Scott and Sky turned to see their mom coming out still in her scrubs.

"Sky i want you to be good alright". Melissa said.

"Ok mom". Sky said.

"Scott i want you to look out for your sister make sure she's alright". Melissa said.

"I will mom i promise". Scott said.

"Alright go on guys before your late". Melissa said.

"Bye mom". Sky said.

"See you later". Melissa said.

The two siblings got in the jeep and made their way to school, Sky put in her ear buds cranking her music up while the two teens talked.

"So Jordan where did you two meet". Stiles said.

"In the woods while i was you know". Scott said.

"Do you believe her?" Stiles asked.

"I do, she's been on her own for a while i think she's just looking for friends". Scott said.

"Did she say anything else?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked in the mirror to see his sister and then replied to his friend.

"I'll tell you later". Scott said.

Stiles then looked at his friend and back at Sky taking the hint.

"Alright". Stiles said.

The trio then arrived at the school and got out the jeep, Sky looked at it and gulped not sure if she should go.

"Hey it's alright kiddo nobody'll mess with you while were around". Stiles said.

"Is it too late to go back home?" Sky asked.

"It won't be so bad Sky". Scott said.

"Yeah it won't be bad as long as you stick close to us, Allison, or Lydia you'll be fine". Stiles said.

"See there's Allison right there with Lydia". Scott said pointing.

"I have to go get my stuff from the office". Sky said.

"We'll come with you". Scott said.

"Scott it's ok i got it". Sky said.

"I'm not leaving you on your first day". Scott said.

"Let's go". Sky said.

Scott then led his sister to the office to get her locker and schedule she looked it over then handed it to her brother.

"Hey we have a couple classes together". Scott said.

"And lunch". Sky said.

"Come on i'll walk you to your first class". Scott said.

The siblings then walked to Sky's first class which was Algebra.

"I'll see you in English alright". Scott said.

"Alright". Sky said.

Scott kissed her forehead then went to his class then Sky went in.

Outside

Jordan is watching everything from the woods she's trying to figure out if she should trust Scott or not then standing not far from behind her is Derek she then smelt his scent.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"I could ask you the same". Derek said.

"The name's Jordan". Jordan said.

"I'm Derek, what are you doing here". Derek said.

"Thinking". Jordan said.

"What about?" Derek asked.

"Just stuff". Jordan said.

"Your an omega aren't you". Derek said.

"How'd you guess". Jordan said.

"I'm lucky". Derek said.

"Yes i'm an omega, what's it to you". Jordan said.

"I think i can help you find the Alpha who bit you". Derek said.

Jordan turned to face him in surprise.

While

Sky was trying to adjust in school but everyone kept staring at her which kept getting her more nervous but she kept calm then when the teacher asked her to solve a problem on the board her heart rate increased it was beating so fast it could pop out her chest, Scott heard his sister's heart beat from his classroom he looked over at Stiles.

"What is it?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Sky, i hear her heart beating fast". Scott replied.

"She's nervous Scott that's all". Stiles said.

"I'm gonna check on her". Scott said.

Before Stiles could stop his friend he was already up asking for the bathroom and he ran out then Lydia looked over at Stiles.

"Where's he going in a hurry?" Lydia asked.

"To check on Sky". Stiles said.

Scott ran to his sister's classroom and looked in to see his sister at the front board solving a problem he heard her heart beating faster he tapped on the window to get her attention and when she saw him she had asked to use the bathroom and when she went out Scott put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sky calm down it's alright take a few deep breaths in and out". Scott said.

Sky did what her brother said to do and she was calm then something came to her mind.

"How'd you know that was happening?" Sky asked.

"I'm your brother i know". Scott smiled.

"I better get back i don't want to make a bad impression on my first day". Sky said.

"You'll do great". Scott said.

Sky then went back just as Scott watched her walk away then he went back to his class room and when he walked in Stiles saw him and he sat down.

"She'll be fine". Stiles said.

"I hope so". Scott said.

The class ended and Scott went to get his sister since they have lunch right now when he saw her she looked more calm as he heard her heart beat it was way more calm.

"Hey you alright kiddo". Scott said.

"Yeah". Sky said.

"Let's go to lunch". Stiles said.

They then went to lunch and Sky felt smaller than everyone else around but Scott managed to keep an eye on her the whole time and she went over to Scott's table where he was with Stiles, Allison, and Lydia.

"How's your first day so far squirt?" Stiles asked.

"I only had one class so far Stiles". Sky said.

"It'll get better". Stiles said.

"How do you like high school?" Lydia asked.

"It's different than what i'm use to". Sky said.

"After a while you'll adjust". Allison said.

"Do you think i can go to a high school party?" Sky asked.

"No". Scott said sternly.

"High school is one thing but parties are another". Stiles said.

"How about this after school it can be a girl's day just me, you and Allison". Lydia said.

"Lydia as fun as that sounds i have to watch her after school". Scott said.

"Oh she'll be fine with us Scott when were finished we'll drop her off at your house". Lydia said.

"Yeah besides you have practice and work after school anyway". Allison said.

"We'll take her for the afternoon". Lydia said.

After lunch the school day went on and the classes that Scott had with his sister she always sat with him then when Gym came it got her really nervous so she stayed by Scott the whole time.

"McCall! Rope!" The coach called.

"Uh Coach which one". Scott said.

"Great there's two of you". The Coach muttered. "Sky". He replied.

Sky looked up at her brother with wide eyes because she was afraid of heights.

"It'll be alright Sky go on". Scott said gently.

Sky took a deep breath and went to the rope and was ready to climb it but she was going against Jackson she thought he would have more of an advantage since he was taller and stronger then the coach blew the whistle so she started to climb she was going so fast when she looked down she panicked she tried to calm down but couldn't she started to shake and started to lose her grip, Scott's eyes widen in worry as he saw his sister shaking he then pushed his way through trying to get to her and he pulled her down as fast as his two hands would take him once she was on the ground she tried to calm herself down.

"Sky, Sky look at me kiddo it's alright i'm right here". Scott said gently.

"Scotty". Sky whispered.

"It's alright Sky i'm right here". Scott said gently.

"Is she alright?" Stiles asked.

"She doesn't like heights". Scott said.

After Sky calmed down she didn't leave her brother side for anything.

Meanwhile

Jordan was surprised at what Derek had said.

"What do you know about that?" Jordan asked.

"It's sorta obvious your an omega, no pack, your on your own, can't control yourself during the full moons". Derek said.

"You don't know me at all". Jordan said.

"I may not know you but i can help you". Derek said.

"And why should i trust you?" Jordan asked.

"Because you trust Scott and he trust me". Derek said.

"How do you know Scott?" Jordan asked.

"I'm helping him do the same thing". Derek said.

School is now out for the day and Sky was going to the mall with Lydia and Allison while Scott and Stiles had practice then Scott had work.

"So Sky what did you think of your first day of high school?" Lydia asked.

"It was ok way different then what i'm use to". Sky said.

"Well let's head to the mall to shop". Lydia said.

"I'm not very big on shopping". Sky said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I don't like shopping it's not really me". Sky said.

"Well were gonna fix that". Lydia said.

"Sorry i can't make it today Lydia i have something to do". Allison said.

"Alright maybe another day". Lydia said.

"I think i'll go with Scott i have a lot of homework maybe another day, how about Saturday so that way we can spend the whole day together". Sky said.

"Better idea, be good sweetie and i'll see you". Lydia said.

"Bye Lydia". Sky said.

"Bye". Lydia said.

Sky then went to go find her brother who should be getting ready for his practice but ran into Jackson.

"Hey your little McCall". Jackson said.

"And your Jackson the dude who has a problem with my brother". Sky said.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"I go to school here". Sky said.

"You need to go back to elementary school where all of the other little brats go". Jackson said.

"Dude you need to get a reality check before someone slaps you in the face with it". Sky said.

"Why you little". Jackson going at Sky.

Sky then jumped and Jackson hit the floor and she runs away bumping into someone.

"Sky? I thought you were going with Lydia". Stiles said.

"Last minute change of plans i'm gonna watch your practice". Sky said.

"What happened to Jackson". Stiles asked.

"He came at me and fell". Sky said.

Jackson was starting to get up so Stiles too Sky's hand and ran to the field to find Scott hoping he's there when they get there he's already on the field.

"McCall! Your on the defense". Coach called.

"Yes Coach". Scott said.

When Scott was at the defense and the other guys on the team were coming at him he started to charge at them feeling his anger coming on strong, he also felt his wolf side coming out he tried to hide it he then flipped over them amazing everyone.

"I didn't know Scott could do that". Sky said.

Stiles then saw and tried to make something up. "He practiced over the summer".

"Not like that". Sky said.

"Scott calm down not here, not in front of Sky". Stiles whispered.

Scott then heard his best friend and looked over to see Sky with Stiles, he then started to calm himself down.

"McCall! Bench!" Coach called.

"Yes Coach". Scott said.

Scott was taking off his pads to rest when Stiles and his sister ran up.

"Whoa what's going on". Scott said.

"I sorta went on Jackson he came at me and he fell, Stiles then found me and brought me here". Sky explained.

"What? Are you ok?" Scott asked panicked.

"I'm fine Scott". Sky said.

"She's fine i got to her in time". Stiles said.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Scott asked checking for injuries.

"No he didn't have a chance i jumped out the way in time". Sky said.

Just then storming on the field is a very furious Jackson in his uniform and he's marching to Scott with a death glare in his eyes, Scott tried to control his anger so he wouldn't show his wolf side especially not in front of his sister.

"McCall!" Jackson yelled.

Scott got up and went towards the furious boy.

"Yes Jackson". Scott said in a calm voice.

"You need to control that little brat sister of yours before she gets hurt". Jackson said angrily.

"Jackson i'm only gonna say this once, if you lay one finger on my sister i will rip you apart". Scot said with a low growl.

Scott felt his anger coming on strong just as his eyes started to glow a bright yellow and his claws were coming out of his fingers, Stiles tried to keep Sky busy so she doesn't see just as she tried to look over towards her brother Stiles got her attention once again. Scott started to calm down when he saw fear from Jackson's eyes.

"Am i clear Jackson". Scott said.

Jackson then nodded in fear then walked away just as Scott smirked he saw the time and he had to get to work soon.

"Sky you gonna come to the clinic with me?" Scott asked his sister.

"Sure". Sky said.

The siblings got their stuff packed then Scott had to go change then they left for the clinic, Derek and Jordan were watching them from a far making them both sadly look.

"I wish i knew my family". Jordan said sadly.

"I wish mine were still here". Derek said.

"What happened to your family? If you don't mind me asking". Jordan replied.

"A hunter had set our house on fire, everyone inside died". Derek explained sadly.

"I'm sorry". Jordan said.

"What happened to your family, if you don't mind". Derek said.

"I don't really know i got told they died when i was a baby my parents were both only children so i was placed in the system been bounced around ever since". Jordan said.

"Sorry". Derek said.

"I've been doing alright on my own". Jordan said.

"When did you get bit?" Derek asked.

"When i was 14, i ran away from my foster family and was running through the woods i heard a growl next thing i know something jumped on me bit me and ran off. Thought it was a mountain lion but when i started to heal i did my research i knew from that day on i was a werewolf". Jordan said.

"If you want i can help you learn how to control yourself". Derek offered.

"That would be great". Jordan said.

"Well we might need Scott because i'm helping him too". Derek said.

"How did he get bit?" Jordan asked.

"He was in the woods with his friend was trying to find his way out and the Alpha jumped him and bit him". Derek explained.

"So should we wait for him?" Jordan asked.

"Not much of a choice we have". Derek said.

"So what should we do?" Jordan asked.

Animal clinic

Scott and his sister have arrived at the clinic so Scott can do his work and while Sky waits she can do her homework.

"So Sky how did your first day go?" Scott asked.

"Well after being nervous in Algebra, having to climb that rope in gym then getting scared, and Jackson messing with me it was a pretty ok day. I don't see how you can do it". Sky said.

"I've been in it for a couple years i guess". Scott chuckled.

"Scott your here and i see you brought Sky, hi". Deaton said.

"Hi Mr. Deaton". Sky said.

"Scott when your finished the cat area has to be cleaned then the dogs". Deaton said.

"Alright". Scott said.

"Sky you know the rules don't you". Scott said.

"Yes mom, i do my homework then wait on you to finish and i don't leave without you". Sky said sarcastically.

Scott chuckled thinking of how his sister is so much like him, it's now closing time at the clinic Deaton has left leaving Scott to close then has to get his sister home soon.

"Scott come on already i want to go home". Sky whined.

"I'm coming Sky". Scott said.

"Can i at least wait outside?" Sky asked.

"Yes but don't go anywhere". Scott said sternly.

Sky then waited outside for her brother she was starting to get bored and restless, she heard a low growl coming from somewhere which immediately got her scared.

"Who's there? Stiles is that you?" Sky called out.

The growling got louder which scared her even more.

"Stiles if that's you this isn't funny". Sky called.

Just then something jumped out out of the woods scaring the hell out of Sky, she let out a blood curdling scream so loud Scott, Jordan, and Derek heard her. Scott then felt fear, worry, and panic go through his body while he got in his older brother protective mode also getting into wolf form, Derek and Jordan heard it from the woods so they ran to find out what's wrong. Sky was cowering from the large wolf just then Scott came out pissed.

"Hey!" Scott yelled.

The wolf looked over at Scott with his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Get away from my sister!" Scott roared.

Just then Derek and Jordan arrived to help also in their wolf forms, Sky was scared and confused at what was going on. Why did her brother, Derek and Jordan look like animals? What kind of animal is in front of her? Her mind swarmed with questions. The Alpha then growled and left before a huge fight started, the three wolves went back to human form and Sky was still scared.

"Is everything alright we heard someone scream". Derek said.

"It was my sister". Scott said.

Scott then bent down to his sister's level to see tears coming down her cheeks and fear was built in her eyes.

"Sky, kiddo it's alright now it's gone it's not coming back". Scott said gently.

"I didn't know you had a sister". Derek said.

"I met the kid last night". Jordan said.

"Sky it's alright your safe now". Scott said.

After a few minutes Sky had stopped crying but was still in shock at what happened.

"Scott what was that? And why did you three look like animals?" Sky asked scared.

"Sky what i'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone i mean it. Nobody at school can know not even mom". Scott said.

"Scott what are you doing?" Derek demanded.

"Telling her the truth". Scott said.

"She's a kid Scott! Have you lost your mind!" Derek yelled.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on!" Sky yelled.

"Sky what you seen tonight was a werewolf". Scott started.

"I thought they didn't exist". Sky said.

"Well they do and that's not all". Scott said.

"What else?" Sky asked.

Scott took a deep breath then answered. "I'm a wolf too".


End file.
